


morning shenanigans

by hcllelujah



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcllelujah/pseuds/hcllelujah
Summary: Logan shares a joyful morning with his beloved family. Human/Family AU!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	morning shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally scraped but I decided to give it a shot and (finally) finish it. Feedback is deeply appreciated!

Logan murmured to himself, fingers wrapped around a blue inked pen, hurriedly scribbling away on his planner. Blue eyes drifting away from the task at hand to check on the time every so often. It was a quiet Saturday morning, the faint sound of the rain only adding to the calming atmosphere around the house. His husband and both of his sons still in bed, no doubt enjoying their morning by sleeping in for a change.

Oddly enough, Logan was the first to wake up instead of Patton. The alarm clock placed on his husband's bedside table had one remaining hour left before ultimately doing its intendent job and waking him up, or better yet, waking them up. Virgil, their youngest, had his head tucked underneath his father's chin, with Roman clinging onto him almost entirely as he had both arms wrapped around his middle, snoring lightly on the small of his back. Being greeted with a sight as endearing as such so early in the morning had Logan grinning from ear to ear.

He could vividly recall a timid voice whispering his name the previous night. Closely followed by a small pair of hands repeatedly poking at his cheek, attempting to wake him up and clearly wanting of his attention. Their intentions more than just obvious and Patton's response was expected, as he often seemed unable to deny them of pretty much anything. Soon enough, the four of them fell into deep and peaceful slumber.

Logan paused, fingers coming to an abrupt halt with his chin tilting upwards to check the time once again. He was way ahead of schedule, as per usual. There were only a few remaining papers in need of grading and although he knew not to stray from his perfectly crafted schedule, Logan had already made up his mind. Spending time with his beloved family had always been a priority above all else and he was determined to keep it that way, even if it meant having to catch up on work.

An all too familiar yawn as well as a sturdy pair of hands sneaking around his neck had Logan smiling in seconds. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you too, Patton." He greeted.

"How come you're up so early?"

As plain and simple as that question would seem to most, Logan could easily detect a layer of concern coating his husband's words and so he explained. "I simply woke up earlier than usual but I can assure you, there's no need to worry."

Patton gave a pleased hum. "They're still sleeping."

"Is that so? Shall I go wake them up whilst you prepare breakfast?" asked Logan, abandoning his seat to stand up. Upon receiving an excitable nod as confirmation, the high school teacher simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture Patton's lips in a quick peck. Leaving his husband a giggly and positively flustered mess.

Their bedroom door slowly creaked open and Logan could feel his already serene expression softening at the sight. Virgil had successfully curled into a tiny ball, arms preciously tucked close to his chest with his long fridge covering half of his face. On the contrary, Roman had all of his limbs stretched out. Curly locks sticking to a multitude of different directions with a little bit of dried up drool on his chin.

Logan stepped closer, careful as not to alarm them and slowly sat at the edge of the bed, causing the soft mattress to dip underneath his weight. Both seemed entirely indifferent to his presence in the room and so he continued accordingly. Virgil tended to get a tad startled whenever Roman woke up, the reason being how much of a fuss his older brother made every morning without fail. So Virgil it was.

Logan laid a wary hand onto his shoulder, muttering softly. "Virge, come on, it's time to wake up. Your dad's in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for us."

With a faint murmur that was almost instantly interrupted by an adorable yawn, Virgil sat up. His eyes had yet to actually open up and Logan ruffled his hair soothingly.

"Sleep well?"

The young boy, clad in his purple pajamas, could only blink. His reserved nature brought a knowing grin onto Logan's face. A sleepy yawn followed yet again and Virgil hummed. His gaze fell on his brother and a scowl appeared on his face, "He stole my blankie again…"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle, "He does have a habit of doing that, doesn't he?"

Virgil gave a small nod before grasping onto Roman's shoulder, shaking him gently in the hopes of waking him up. A loud yawn filled the air and Virgil almost jumped at the sound. Roman began fussing around, stretching his limbs and rubbing at his eyes as he did so. The older boy sat up abruptly, a grin already present on his face as he exclaimed, "Good morning!"

Logan brushed the curly locks away from his son's face, a chuckle ready to spill from his lips at Roman's excitement.

"Ready to get up for the day?"

"Yes!" said Roman, fingers tugging at his brother's sleeve. Virgil only whined in response. His sleepiness more than obvious to Logan, who then began soothingly rubbing his son's back.

The bedroom door creaked open, revealing no other than Patton with the biggest smile on his face. He still had his apron on, which read: "Why did the soda factory worker quit their job? It was too much fizzical labor!" A pun that made him burst into a fit of giggles everytime without fail. Patton's ulterior motive was clear as he inched closer towards the bed, hands hidden behind his back with a supposedly innocent smirk gracing his lips. Then, without a moment to waste, he pounced on the bed; causing both children to giggle wildly at their father's sneaky tickle attack. Logan watched the scene unfold before him, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in his gut.

Patton ended his teasing with a snort, allowing both kids to catch their breath as their lively giggles faded into peaceful silence.

"I believe it's time for breakfast—"

"Race you to the table!" said Roman, jolting out the room faster than lightning with his dad following suit.

Logan smirked, "Shall we join them?"

Virgil hummed, a faint smile forming on his face as he leaned against his father's shoulder. 


End file.
